Eyes of Power, Wisdom, and Death
by where the wind blows
Summary: Power?" The boy asked, looking bored. "Do you have one?" "Well…" I smirked. "What?" The boy frowned. "I seem to have this ability to make anyone do whatever I say… weird hu?" SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! FORGIVE ME! AND REVIEW!
1. Thanks Mom

**Eyes of Power, Wisdom, and Death**

**Hi all! This is my fist Gone story so not too many flames please! But I love review good or bad! So please review! **

**Summery: Power? The boy asked, looking bored. "What?" I asked. "Do you have one?" He asked. "Well, I can do something…" I answered with a smirk. "What?" The boy asked frowning. "I seem to have this ability to make anyone do whatever I say… weird hu?" **_**And if you try to boss me around, I might just try it out on you… **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter one: Thanks mom…**

Dear me,

I am mad. Why? Oh simple really. I am stuck in a room. My 'mother' thought it would be a good idea to leave me here. Not that I blame her for leaving this rat hole. But really leave your only daughter here to rot? I would not put it pasted her, she hates me. Why? Oh well you see I existed. I was never supposed to be born and I should never have been. But hey it's not my fault you had me is it? I used to think it was my fault, but now that I am thirteen I know better. It was never my fault it was yours.

But did you really have to run off and leave me here? I mean I am surprised you kept me for all this time. But really leaving me here at this moment in the middle of nowhere is a new low even for you.

Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I was telling you about this, I am stuck somewhere out in the middle of nowhere. This is my 'uncle's house'. Yeah because I am suppose to believe that 'mother'. Knowing you, you probably had not idea where you going, you saw this house and thought it would be a good place to get drunk then leave your daughter here.

Getting drunk is all you ever do! Ever! But hey I am done, I never wanted to hang with you and now that you have left me here, I am going to start over, like I never met you. I never needed you anyway. I know how to take care of myself. So great you left me here! I am not staying here no way!

&&&&&&&&

I looked back at the journal entry. I had written that maybe three mouths ago and I still had not left the smelly little hole that belonged to my 'uncle'.

I now know that there is no way this was my uncle's house. As far as I knew I had no relatives besides 'mom' but I can't really picture anyone related to my mom living here, she may be a drunk, but even she would not live in the middle of nowhere. In the shack there where three rooms total, including the bathroom. There was a kitchen and a living room combined, and a small bedroom off that wall.

The shack is on a huge hill in the Santa Katrina hills, mom drove up here so she could drink her beer without the cops coming and locking her up in the mad house again.

When she had left my first thought had been to go down to that little town we had passed thought, something beach. But as soon as I had written in my journal (which is full of things that would make your head spin…) I walked outside intend on taking the car.

The car was not there. Duh! Mom had taken it. Thanks Mom, love you too!

Let me tell you I had no intend on walking down to the town. I hate walking. Every time I do I fall down, I am a klutz. So instead I stayed here in the hole. I was used to living with only my mom, which is pretty much like living alone.

Once I decided to stay I found another problem. Food. Where was i going to find food?

Well lucky whatever moron who had lived in the smelly shack had been a big food person. There was food everywhere.

More food than I could ever eat! There must have been three full freezers in the basement. (Did I mention there was a tiny basement? Well there is, about the size of house.)

At first I wondered why on earth there was so much food in this place. Then I realized that I don't really care. There was food so I was happy.

Now before I continue let me tell you one thing I am NOT stupid! I knew right away that if I was going to be staying in this shack (and nothing was going to make me walk down there) I was going to have to get more food eventually; if I was going to live here forever I guess I was eventually going to run out of this food.

Fortuentally once I had gone outside I saw a garden, a huge garden. I remember thinking that whoever lived here must had been FAT.

The garden was in pretty good shape. I picked all the ripe food and froze it right away. Did I mention that I pretty much had lived on my own? I know how to take care of myself.

At the time I was enjoying the fact that I was living like an Indian (not that Indians had freezers.)

As I said I stayed in the shack for three mouths. It was around that time that I found something really gross in the garden. A worm. Just one worm. At first I thought nothing of it. Hey it's just a worm right?

Wrong. This worm had teeth! Huge teeth! That was the first thing that really freaked me out. I mean even the seagulls with claws had not freaked me out that much. But something about he worm scared me senseless.

Oh and another thing about the worm, it eats everything! This worm ate my whole garden! Well him and some of his little friends.

At first I was just mad, I ran out into the garden yelling as I watched them eat a whole water melon. Well it was then that I realized something. They did not just eat fruit. The moment I headed towards them they attacked me!

I managed to get out of the garden fast enough. How? Oh well I was standing near the gate at the time.

Anyway I was mad. I yelled for about and hour at the stupid creatures. Then I realized the dreaded fact. I was going have to _walk. _I was going to have to go to the town to get food, and then I was going to be questioned, and I would have to fine a home, and maybe be assigned a foster family. But I was going to need food.

I was able to stay in the hole for a couple more weeks before sighing and grabbing a bag. If I was going to walk into the stupid town I was going to bring all the food possible.

I packed a bag of food, That consisted of

4. Boxes of crackers

1. Bag of bread

7. Bags of mints

3. Oranges

3. Bottles of water

1. Box of cereal

2. Ears of corn

3. Cucumbers

And best of all

1. Muffin. ( I know how to bake and there was a ton of flower in that old shack, that and some other stuff made descent muffins.)

There were still a lot of vegetables left in the freezers from the garden, as well as some of the other things I could not take. But I realized that this should be enough food till I got to the town and was able to get some more. Then if I need to I could come back here and eat the other food in the fridge.

It was then that I stared my journey down the wide twisted mountain to there stupid beach town.

&&&&&&

It's been a day of walking and once again I am mad. I seem to be mad a lot don't me? I guess if I am mad all the time I am never really mad? Hmmmm… does that even make sense?

Yeah that right folks I am going crazy. I managed to get down the first hill and have been walking through the twisting turned hills for hours! I must have fallen like a thousand times already!

But that's okay it's not like bleeding is anything new to me. Falling is something I do all the time, I once fell down the stairs at one of our various home, and my head was bleeding for two days. Did mother dear take me to a hospital? Umm no! So blood is nothing.

But the feeling that I am being watched is something I do NOT like. I have been feeling this so at lest the last half hour. I felt eyes watching me as I progressed through the stupid mountain.

I wish the feeling would go away. I really hate it! Wait a minute what was that!

I whipped around. A cat stood in the path in front of me. Wait a moment cats aren't that big, nor do they had orange eyes and huge claws…

I felt my breath catch. A mountain lion! I never thought that I might run into dangerous creatures as I walked through these woods. But this Lion was four times bigger then the lions I had seen at zoos.

"Good kitty…" I said looking down at the creature's feet. _Yeah cause that is going to help, talking to a mountain lion!_ I thought looking at the claws as they took a step forward.

_Think! Think what do I do!! _Then I remembered something. Long ago, at age eleven I had gone to school (yeah I went to school for about 4 years of my life, mom sent me there cause she did not me hanging around. However then mom was locked up, realized and we hit the road.) Anyway in school I remember learning about how to defend yourself. (One of those stupid guess zoo keepers had come in and talked about it.) I remembered one thing he had said "_look your opponent in the eye, show no fear, be confidant. Sometimes the animal will realize that you are stronger than you look and leave…" _I did not believe a word of this. Why on earth would looking at your opponent scare them off? But hey it was die trying or die well not trying… heck why not try? So I looked into the lion's eyes.

For a second everything stopped. Suddenly I was not looking at a lion, I was looking at me, and a single thought was running through my head _"Food…_

I ripped my eyes away. Once again I was looking at a lion heading towards me.

I was scared, something that did not usually happen to me. the mountain lion itself did not scare me it was the fact that when I looked at it, I was no longer me… or was I?

I tried again. I looked into the creatures eyes.

I was not myself. I was looking at myself. I wanted to eat myself… wait no I don't! I do not want to eat me!

My brain was hurting what was happening!

I was standing still looking at me, I was there going to be eaten by me…

"No I will not eat me!"

"_No eat?" I asked _

"No!"

Suddenly I was back looking at the lion. But he was turning, him mind changed. He was walking away from me…

I stood shocked. What had just happened?

Something way in my head was screaming that I had been inside that lion's head. How was that possible?

"Its not possible!" I said loudly, looking at the retreating form of the lion. "Is it?"

My mind raced, worm having teeth, seagulls with claws. A mountain lion four times bigger than normal…

Maybe I had changed as well…

No way not possible!

**Did you like it? **

**Tell me and REVIEW! **


	2. Melissa the Crazy

**Chapter 2: Melissa the Crazy **

Have I mentioned that I hate walking? Yeah I have and I am sure I am boring you by saying it again. The funny this is that you are not even real. I am talking to the air, yet I ask you questions. Sometimes you are my mother, usually went I am mad. However at the moment I am not mad. Just bored, tired, and confused.

It had been a day since the lion incident, and I still cannot for the life of me (literally) figure it out... I mean in all reality I should be dead. Yet here I am walking along this dusty road to what I hope is civilization. Well hopefully, I have not idea which was I should go. So when I reached the cross roads I went to the right. I don't know it sounded like a good direction to go.

Back to the lion. I've been thinking about it. There is no way that it was a dream that I was inside the lions head. I was. I know I was, call me crazy but I was looking out of the lions eyes at me.

How? That is the real question I mean how I was able to go inside the lions head.

I have been going over the memory for some time knows. I looked at the lion at first and nothing. Only when I looked into its eyes did I go into its head.

And the weird thing is once I was inside it I was the lion.

This is weird for I was also myself I was also me, but I was the lion as well...

And the weirdest is that I convinced me (the lion me that is) not to eat the human me. My human brain was stronger than that of the lion.

The thing is I want to try it out again. But there have been no subjects to try it on. I have been walking down this road for a day and a half and I have not seen a living soul.

But I need to try it again I need to!

Hey what it that?

-----

It was a house.

Yeah I house. At first I was wary to enter it. There might have been someone living there! They would call the police and there was no way I was going to live with a foster family. No way in hell.

So I stood outside they house for a while debating weather to go in, or not. Finally curiosity got the better of me and I went to the door. I knocked. No answer. I tried again. Nothing.

"Cool." I muttered pushing open the door. The house was empty. And dusty. I sneezed when I walked in dust filling my nose.

Walking around me noticed that the house could not have been abandon for very long. Maybe and couple months at most. (You would think I would have put two and two together...)

I walked to the bathroom. The shack had not had a mirror only a sink and a shower. This bathroom did. I looked different.

Three months can do that to you I suppose. I was ditty and muddy but my hair was pinned back so it could have been worse. I glanced at the eyes. Then looked away, thinking of the lion.

"Maybe," I said aloud "maybe if I look at my eyes it will happen again...."

For five minutes I stood there not looking. Then I looked I had to.

At first nothing happened. I was still looking at myself in the mirror.

"I guess nothing changed...."

"I guess nothing changed..."

"Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!"

I ripped my eyes away. I had been in my head twice! At once! I looked around. Nothing was different. Everything was the same as it had been. But I was shaken.

Okay so how about I look in thinking of one thing and the when I looking at my eyes I will try to change my mind.

I thought. "I LOVE the color green!" totally true. Then I looked into the mirror.

I saw myself. But in a way I was looking at myself twice...

"I love green!" I thought. Then I switched

"I hate green."

"No I love green."

"No I don't I never liked the color." it was the me in the mirror talking, or the me that was looking into me.

"Your right green is a terrible color...." I tore my eyes away.

I rubbed my eyes then looked around. I felt strange, it was as though a piece of me was totally different from before. Then I saw it, the green shower curtain.

I hate the color green... yet I knew that I did not, but in my memory I had always hated green and I still did. I hated green. But I knew I didn't...

But I did. I hated that color; it made me want to be sick. But why? I knew I loved green; I always had… hadn't I? No I didn't. Thought-out all my life I had hated green. But this was not true...

I glanced quickly back at the mirror.

I had hypnotized myself!

Cool…

&&&&&&&&

I left the bathroom, and that is when I heard it, a thud, coming from the floor above.

For a moment I was in shock, what on earth could be living here? But then I realized that it would have been easy for any creature to sneak into this house. There most likely had been tons of food in the house that any mouse or creature could have eaten.

You think I should leave? Wait a moment I can hypnotize things… if that is what you call it…

The power surged through me, I could hypnotize things! I had a power that no one else did!

Take that mom! If I ever see you again I am totally making you do whatever I tell you two!

But then does it work on other people? So far I had only really tried it on a lion and well myself. And maybe I had never actually hypnotized myself…

But I know I did… wait did I?

It was to confusing so instead of worrying about it I walked up the creaking stairs.

There where five doors. The first two I opened where merely closets, with nothing of much interest. But the next door I found something much more interesting.

It was a large bed room, nothing very appealing in the room. It had obviously belonged to a girl about age fifteen, maybe sixteen. The walls where blue, and there was a matching bed spread. An oak color dresser was over flowing with clothes. A large window was open and sitting on the windowsill was a cat.

It was the cutest little cat I had ever seen. Calico colored with big brown eyes. It purred when it saw me and I could not help but walk in and pet it.

The cat was skinny.

"How are you still alive, kitty? No one has lived in this house for quite a while." I asked the cat which was rubbing its head against my hand.

That's when I saw it. Bones. Mice bones. Ewwwwww. The kitten had been living off mice for who knows how long!

"Really kitty that it nasty. Have a cracker…" Okay so I felt bad for the poor thing okay! It was just a little kitty!

So I dug though my bag and pulled out a cracker.

The way the cat devoured it was shocking. The cracker was gone within a second.

"Impressing…" I muttered

Okay so I'm sorry but I had not talking to another living creature in months. I am sure you would have talked to the kitty.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the cat petting its head.

The cat purred again and meowed.

"No? Well let's look around this room and see what we know about whoever lived here…"

So I got up and looked around the room. Hey don't yell at me, no one lived here. Well not that had been here in a couple days. I noticed that this was the only room that did not have a thick layer of dust covering it. Weird right?

It did not take me long to discover who had lived in the room.

The girls name was Melissa Shay. It said so on the diary that was under the girl's pillow.

At first I thought about putting it back. I would have hated it if someone had read my diary. But curiously got the better of me and I opened the book.

The first couple pages, pages 1 through 53 to be exact had nothing interesting in it. She talked about how She was not doing very good being home schooled. She talked about how she and her older brother had gotten into an argument and so on. It was on page 62 that it finally got interesting. The hand writing was shaky and smudged with tears.

Want to know what it said? Well here it is…

_I am freaking out! I don't know what to do! It was so weird! Okay calm down Melissa, you are fine; you are fine… okay want to know what happened? Okay ill tell you! But you already know as you are me, but I need to write down what happened… _

_So there I was sitting at Lunch. Mom was telling Dad all about work. David had just gone upstairs to do his work. He has been home from college for about a week know. Anyway there we where all eating lunch and they where gone! _

_Mom and Dad just vanished just as mom was saying how Mrs. McFadden had had her baby. And then they where gone. I screamed. I don't remember much after that but I ran upstairs looking for David hoping he would tell me it was all a joke. He was gone too… _

_My worst nightmare has come true! I am all alone! I HATE being alone! It is the worst thing ever!! I have no idea what to do! I have been crying for an hour! What am I going to do without David, Mom and Dad! I'm only fourteen! I can't take care of myself!_

_WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

That's what it said. I sorry but I could not help but laugh when I heard that she 'could not take care of herself' I have been doing that since I was four years old. That's when I learned how to use the microwave.

Anyway I flipped through a couple more pages. With each page the entrees became more insane. Everything was written in caps and she wrote with a very shaky hand. Some pages only had one word. But most talked about she only friend. Tuffs. I quickly deduced that this was the cat. For she talked about feeding Tuffs, so she would not vanished like Mom and Dad.

But with each Page the writing became more crazy and scatted around the page. It was clear that Melissa had gone insane with being alone. The Last entry looked like this

_alone_

_long. need food. want mommy._

_tomarrow birthday, me turinging oldey_

_want to home go. Tuffs is eating miicess. I need fod but nothing realy left. mom said that on bithday we would go flordia _

_mom not hear, no floria _

_I want out., ,mmm I canot tak aymore. I hate this. david told me that I was strong _

_no strong. me dieing going crazy----_

_wamt out! Tuffs does not come near anymore. she me hates. . no kno y I need food_

You can tell she had gone a bit insane. This was the last entry in the journal. There was nothing else left. Blank pages filled the rest of the book.

Briefly I wondered what happened to Melissa. She had obviously had been in no condition to leave the house. But then where was she? Obviously not in Florida for her birthday.

I wonder what happened to her parents. Had they really vanished? That's not possible?

Then again neither is me hypnotizing myself…

**Did you like it? in case you did not understand Melissa turned 15 the next day and vanished leaving her Tuffs the cat behind. I hope you liked this chapter! I did!!**

**REVIEW!!! **


	3. Powers and People

**Sorry I have not updated in so long!!! Its been busy… not a good excuse but true!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Powers and People. **

There is no food in this house. None. Not that that is a surprise considering what crazy Melissa had written. But I am starting to get hungry now. I have plenty of food in my backpacks. But how long is that going to last?

Last night I dreamed that I managed to get to town and when I was there no one else was… I was the last person on earth…

Then when I woke up I told myself I was being stupid. There was no way that I was the last person on earth. Then again what had happened to Melissa's parents?

The cat, Tuffs, follow me everywhere. I guess I am an improvement from Melissa, companion wise that is.

Tomorrow I am going to start walking again. Down to that dreaded town…

The cat followed me. I guess it needs to find civilization as much as I do. Plus a cat has to eat too.

In any case I think I will reach the town shortly. I remember passing these roads on the way to the cottage.

I miss the cottage. I wish I could go back there… I will one day.

"So Tuffs do you wish that Melissa had not run out on you? From the sound of it you did not like her much towards the end."

The cat just looked at me.

I smiled. It was nice to have someone to talk to.

"I wish I had someone who cared about me. I really do. I always wondered what my father was like. What would have happened if I lived with him instead of mom? Would life be better or worse?" the cats, predictably, said nothing.

"I wish you could talk…" I said to the animals as we turned another bend in the road. "Then you could tell me what happened to Melissa and her parents."

Nothing

I sighed. "I also wish you could tell me why I now hate the color green. I know I used to love that color! I know that I hypnotized myself! But how! Well I know how I looked at myself! But how really?

Well mom I am sure you're happy! I am going to die! I and this cat have been walking for days. I am running out of food. I have maybe a box and a half of cereal left. And that's all. No water. Nothing.

This town seems to have vanished off the face of the earth, and all the people with it. This highway is deserted. I have been walking along it for days. All I see is a broken car every now and then. I am beginning to think that I really am the last person on earth…

Tuffs is still with me. She seems to think that I have enough food for me and a half starved cat. I don't but I cannot let the poor animal starve. I fell bad for it. It trusts me.

But that's not the only think. I NEED to find people. But I don't think…

Oh my god. A car's coming…

"Who are you?" It was a boy. He looked worn and tired. His hands where dirty but he was smiling. Two other boys sat in the seat, on in the passenger seat, and one in the back. The one in the passenger seat was frowning; he looked like he could do things I did not want to find out about. The boy in the back was listening to an ipod but was looking at me with curiosity.

"I- ummm…" I had not talked to another human being in months. It was a shock to suddenly had three boys drive up… in a dirty old jeep.

"How did you come this far from civilization? I mean the FAZE is getting weirder everyday, its best to stay with the group." said the frowning boy. He had sandy blonde hair, and dark eyes.

"Umm…" The what! I thought looking around.

"Where are you from?" Asked the boy who was driving.

"th-the mountains…" I answered.

"You mean you have been up in the mountains for all this time? Alone?" he said a shocked look on his face.

"All what time?" I said looking at the boy oddly. What the hell where these boys talking about?

"When was the last time you saw an adult?" Said the blonde boy.

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Possibly the day before mom took the car and ditched me. That was a couple of months ago…"

"How did you survive?" Asked the boy in the back seat. "What did you eat?"

"Well there was a garden… and the house was full of food…"

"Food? Is there any left?" Asked the boy in the front

"Well yeah I-" but I was cut off but the blonde kid.

"Food? like real food?"

"No I mean fake food! Of coarse real food, but it is a long way there. Plus it is mine and I can only get there first off you need to tell me how a 14 year-old kid is driving and why there is no people for miles??"

The answer I got was _not _at all what I expected…

Silence. That is what proceeded Sam's (the blonde kid) story. I was sitting in the back of the jeep with E.Z. (the ipod kid) and Edilio was driving.

I really could not think of anything to say. A bunch of kids in battle? Little children shooting fire? No food left? Cabbages?

Finally I word the word to describe the chaos that had been going on at the town.

"Crazy…" I muttered looking out the dirty window.

"What?" Edilio asked swerving to avoid a crashed SUV.

"That's totally insane!" I said louder.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Sam asked his face turning red with anger.

"Oh no I believe you. I just can't believe the stupid-ness of those kids! I mean really? That is the is dumbest thing I have ever heard and I lived with my mother!" I was shaking my head. "I mean did you actually listen to your own tale? It is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard? If these kids want to live they had better pull there act together."

The there boys stared at me. Tuffs yawned. She was lying on my lap. I stroked her.

"I'd like to see you try to get them to work together…" Sam said turning around. He had told me all about him being the 'mayor' clearly he was not happy about it. "They know I won't use my powers on them… so…"

"Power? Oh you mean the liquid fire thing…" I said the jeep bumped over the rough ground. They where taking me to the cabbages fields. They where hoping to get some ripe cabbages. I could not help but think oh how if they had not been stupid at the start they would still have a ton more food.

"Do you have one?" He asked looking at me.

"A what?" I asked.

"A power, have you done anything weird lately?"

I smile. "Well I have this ability to make animals, and people," I hoped my lucky stars it worked on people I had not gotten a chance to try it out yet. "Do whatever I say weird hu?" for a second I wondered if it was such a good idea to tell this strange boy about me. I mean I didn't know who he was at all…

The boys gave me a shocked look.

"Whatever you want?"

"I stopped a lion from eating me…" I said shuddering at the memory. "All they have to do is look into my eyes…"

"Your eyes?" Sam said with some trepidation. "How do we know you are not lying?" he said suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Want proof?" I asked

"Yeah!" he said. And our eyes connected.

I saw myself; I was looking at myself through Sam's eyes.

"Sam?" I heard Edilio ask.

I knew Sam was trying to answer. But he could not tear his eyes from my face.

Then I had an idea. I would prove it not only to Sam but to his friends as well.

_Tell him to pull over… _I though into Sam's mind.

Then the battle begun. He didn't want Edilio to stop. I did. I won.

"Pull…Over…" I said through Sam's lips. But it was his voice. I smiled. I not Sam. then I pulled my head away. Edilio looked worried pulled the jeep over and looked from me to Sam.

Sam sat back suddenly, shocked.

"What on earth…" he said looking at me.

I just smiled," I don't believe I have told you my name yet. It's Jessica, Jess if you want…"

**And the plot thickens!! Oh by the way in case you did not catch it Jess meet's Sam at the start of Hunger…. **

**Good chapter? Bad chapter??**

**Let me now and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Town

**Disclaimer: Nothing **

**No real excuses… I was going to update two weeks ago but I got REALLY sick, like I have a 105 fever and delusional, sick… other than that I have no excuses… well I hope you like this chapter to make up for the wait! **

**Chapter 4: Town **

**Note: I hope you already know this is an AU story and will not really be following Hunger that much… anyway that's about all… here is the story… **

So I now I am a hypnotist . Joy, yay… the question I have is why? What purpose was gained by any of this I mean does it really matter that this random piece of earth is suddenly ripped from the rest of the plant… well that I my theory. I mean when you think about it what it gained by any of this? What magical being up there random said 'well let's totally mess with this lives of some poor people?

I don't get it…

But then again I never get anything…

This kid, Sam seemed fascinated that I could make anyone do what I wanted. Personally I thought it was pretty damn cool as well.

Edilio, I swear was hitting ever bump on the road making me sick. It was awful. Me EZ and Albert (the one I was told who reopened Mcdonalds _(sorry guys I forgot about him! Just pretend he was in the last chapter okay?_) Were sitting in the backseat I was in the middle. I have no idea how I ended up there but I was resolved that I would just puke on them if I had to.

Suddenly the jeep came to a sundering stop. I got out and promptly let out all the food I had eaten in the last few days. It was not a lot.

"Ew man…." EZ said looking discussed.

"Well I have not been in a car in months give me a break." I said spitting the vial taste out of my mouth before turning to look at where we had arrived. A field. A cabbage field to be exact.

"Oh boy!" I said sarcastically "Cabbage!"

"It's all we got. Well that and broccoli and artichokes." Albert said looking over the field with a critical eye.

I was not listening I was thinking of what had happened to my own garden. I saw EZ walking a little ways into the field.

"Wait! There might be…"

He screamed I covered my ears, I was a bit sensitive since I had been alone for so long. Tuffs, still with me let out a soft hiss and darted back into the open car.

The next few minutes where awful. I would rather not talk about it.

My mother would have even been horrified if this happened to me. I think.

When the screaming was over and the worms had gone back into the dirt I peered through the fingers.

Sam, Edilio, and Albert where looking horrified. EZ was gone.

I threw up again.

When I came up again the body had been brought closer by the boys. Sam bent down and said something to the body of the boy.

Then Sam stood and raised his hands. I was baffled, was he about to perform a spell and bring EZ back?

I was suddenly retched back by Edilio.

At the same moment liquid fire came from Sam's hands. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop from screaming. After all it was a funeral more or less.

I smell coming from the body made me again turn and attempt to throw up. I was unable to.

Sam turned to us. His face looked like parchment. His hands showed no sign that a moment before they had been as hot as the sun. Or something like that.

I think they dragged me back to the car.

All I remember thinking is that I wish I was back in my little house in the hills. Tuffs curled up in my lap the moment I had sat in the front set of the car where Sam had dragged me.

Sam sat where EZ had.

&#&#&#&#

The town looked to be honest, like hell. There where children in the streets, none of them playing. They all looked glum having seen things that so child should ever see.

I had seen things even before FAYZ that had been insane, rundown apartment with rats crawling in the drains, alleyways where people screeched and cried, towns without proper usage systems, but this, this FAYZ made me feel like I needed to throw up the entire time.

I wondered what the others were thinking, if they felt like they were going to throw up any minute now.

However unlike the rest of them I was not starving. Clearly the children in this town had grown up in caring families that had made sure they had enough food and where healthy. Unlike me they had not had to grow up on their own always hoping for a meal.

All I could think about was how utterly stupid as shit these morons where. Clearly when FAYZ had started none of them had taken into account that they would need food.

Then again I have always known that the larger group of people you put together the more 'stupid as shit' they are going to be.

"Where are we going?" I asked Sam as we drove through the road. Tuffs sat on my lap.

Sam looked at me his eyes sad, he looked so alone. "I'm going to see Astrid"

I raised my eyes clearly indicating I needed clarification, it was Edilio who came to the rescue. "That's his genius girlfriend."

Sam turned a shade pinker at this but was silent his eyes sad.

"Oh." I said not sure what to say.

"I'll take you to a place you can stay. You can take anyone of these houses in town if you want." He noticed he dubious look and continued "Or if you want more privacy Lana lives alone at cliff top, well her and her dog Patrick, hopefully she won't mind having a guest to share that huge hotel with." Edilio continued with a soft sad smile. "And then later today we have a meeting, Sam as town leader will have some wise words to say to us."

"Leader?" I asked looking at the sandy haired boy as well pulled up in the front of a gray-white house.

"Don't remind me." Sam said jumping out of the car, shrugging his shoulders and walking to the door.

I watched him walk to the door. Edilio and Albert will still in the car, they two watching their friend.

"Alright, let's go." Albert said sighing and starting up the car.

I can't say the rest of the drive was enjoyable. Along the streets I saw children sitting on porches and yards listening to music, playing board games, or simply sitting staring off into space their eyes lost.

We reached the hotel; it sat near the beach and was huge. Albert had gotten out before, saying he had to check on something and it was only Edilio and I.

Edilio entered the lobby, it was large and empty, one of the doors to the right was broken and a few of the windows seemed to have bullet shots in them.

Once the Hotel must have been grand, chandeliers still hung from the ceiling, and velvet covered chairs sat around the room. I sighed.

Mom would have loved this place.

"What floor?" I asked in a bored voice, more and more I was wishing I was back in my little hut in the woods. Stupid worms.

"Doesn't really matter…" Edilio said with a grin leading me over to the desk and looking at the rows of keys that lined the wall. I noticed for the first time that he had a rather cute accent. I smiled as well.

Edilio stood behind the desk and turned to me. "Which floor?"

"Do you have any with a balcony? I need to keep my tan up. Oh and make sure room service come up soon I will need towels and everything. Also may I strongly suggest you get the door fixed, rather despicable…" I stood with Tuffs under my arm and my lips pursed my voice high pitched pretending to be my mother after she had made some money.

Edilio's smile widened and he bowed his head "Naturally miss shall you need anything eles?"

"Oh just send the bell boy for my bags."

We shared a soft giggle before he grabbed a random room key and walked towards the stairs.

"No elevator?" I said glancing at the metal doors.

"Well you can use it, but it has not had maintenance in a while so I wouldn't suggest it."

"I'll keep that in mind." I muttered placing Tuffs on the ground. The small cat darted up the stairs n front of Edilio before stopping and looking back at me expectantly. "imma coming."

Edilio laughed the rich warm sound was strained and lost sounding as though he had not heard himself make the sound in a long time.

I joined in knowing that my own voice was worse. The last time I had laughed was when I was crazy from hunger and being alone when my mother dear had left he looked in an apartment for two days.

We reached my new home. Room 313 on the third floor. Edilio didn't have to unlock the door, I grimaced. Kids must had gotten in here and trashed the place. Opening the door we peered inside.

The two twin beds neatly made and the bathroom was fine. There was a balcony overlooking the sea with a hammock taking up most of the view.

Only one thing in the room was touched. I grimaced when I saw it. The small mini bar's door was open letting the cold air permeate the room. Edilio peered into it his face blank. Then he slammed the door shut. "When you need food come down town alright?"

"Sure" I said quietly. I still had food in the woods, my garden with peas, lettuce, tomatoes, peppers, leaks, and so many other things, ( the worms didn't really eat that much, only the watermelon) while these children starved to death.

It was their own fault, but I still felt guilty.

"So Lana lives in one of the apartment somewhere and there is a meeting later this evening so come to that if you can. It's a bit of a walk but not too bad…"

"I know how to drive." I said "With my mom as my caretaker you need to know some things." I added for clarification. "I just need a car."

"There is a ton in the parking lot. I'm not sure about keys though; if you can find any go right ahead."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile.

"Alight," Edilio said his hair shining slighty from the sun reflecting through the windows "Is there anything you need…?"

"No, we will be fine." Tuffs were pawing one of the beds purring softly.

"Okay then…" he said with a soft smile, his deep brown eyes made me smile and to my horror I felt myself wanting to blush. Before I could thank him Edilio was gone. I heard him walking down the stairs.

Sighing I turned to look at my current home. Last week I thought I was just coming into town for a bit trying to find a small apartment to live in trying to avoid as many people as possible. Now I was in the middle of who knows what…

**REVIEW?**


End file.
